Tubaworld Basin Naming Lists
Introduction Hi! I'm LckyTUBA, the founder and leader of the LckyTUBA Weather Center, and I'm here to explain the naming system of the Tubaworld Basin. The LTWC headquarters in Tuba City have devised a naming list plan. We will use the Atlantic and East Pacific naming lists in alternating sets of 6 years. As there were no reliably recorded cyclones in the basin before 1979, replacements can include names retired before 1979 in either the Atlantic or East Pacific basin. The pattern is executed as follows: List I (Atlantic List I) List II (Atlantic List II) List III (Atlantic List III) List IV (Atlantic List IV) List V (Atlantic List V) List VI (Atlantic List VI) List VII (East Pacific List VI) List VIII (East Pacific List V) List IX (East Pacific List IV) List X (East Pacific List III) List XI (East Pacific List II) List XII (East Pacific List I) Seasonal naming lists 1979 (List I) Ana, Bob, Claudette, David, Elena, Frederic, Gloria, Henri, Isabel, Juan, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Peter, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda 1980 (List II) Allen, Bonnie, Charley, Danielle, Earl, Frances, Georges, Hermine, Ivan, Jeanne, Karl, Lisa, Mitch, Nicole, Otto, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tomas, Virginie, Walter 1981 (List III) Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Dennis, Emily, Floyd, Gert, Harvey, Irene, Jose, Katrina, Lenny, Maria, Nate, Ophelia, Philippe, Rita, Stan, Tammy, Vince, Wilma 1982 (List IV) Alberto, Beryl, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Florence, Gilbert, Helene, Isaac, Joan, Keith, Leslie, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, William 1983 (List V) Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dean, Erin, Felix, Gabrielle, Hugo, Iris, Jerry, Karen, Luis, Marilyn, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastian, Tanya, Van, Wendy 1984 (List VI) Arthur, Bertha, Cesar, Diana, Edouard, Fran, Gustav, Hortense, Isidore, Josephine, Klaus, Lili, Marco, Nana, Omar, Paloma, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, Wilfred 1985 (List VII) Alma, Boris, Cristina, Douglas, Elida, Fausto, Genevieve, Hernan, Iselle, Julio, Kenna, Lowell, Marie, Norbert, Odile, Polo, Rachel, Simon, Trudy, Vance, Winnie 1986 (List VIII) Alvin, Barbara, Cosme, Dalilia, Erick, Flossie, Gil, Henriette, Ismael, Juliette, Kiko, Lorena, Manuel, Narda, Octave, Priscilla, Raymond, Sonia, Tico, Velma, Wallis 1987 (List IX) Aletta, Bud, Carlotta, Daniel, Emilia, Fabio, Gilma, Hector, Iva, John, Kristy, Lane, Miriam, Norman, Olivia, Paul, Rosa, Sergio, Tara, Vincente, Willa 1988 (List X) Adrian, Beatriz, Calvin, Dora, Eugene, Fernanda, Greg, Hilary, Irwin, Jova, Knut, Lidia, Max, Norma, Otis, Pilar, Ramon, Selma, Todd, Veronica, Wiley 1989 (List XI) Agatha, Blas, Celia, Darby, Estelle, Frank, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Javier, Kay, Lester, Madeline, Newton, Orlene, Paine, Roslyn, Seymour, Tina, Virgil, Winifred 1990 (List XII) Andres, Bianca, Carlos, Dolores, Enrique, Fefa, Guillermo, Hilda, Ignacio, Jimena, Kevin, Linda, Marty, Nora, Olaf, Pauline, Rick, Sandra, Terry, Vivian, Waldo 1991 (List I) Ana, Bob, Claire, David, Elena, Fabian, Grace, Hayden, Isabel, Joaquin, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Peter, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda 1992 (List II) Allen, Bonnie, Charley, Danielle, Elliott, Fiona, Georges, Hermine, Ivan, Jeanne, Karl, Lisa, Mitch, Nova, Otto, Paula, Ryan, Shary, Tomas, Virginie, Walter 1993 (List III) Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Don, Emily, Floyd, Gert, Harold, Irene, Jose, Katrina, Lee,' Maria,' Nate, Ophelia, Philippe, Rina, Stan, Tammy, Vince, Wilma 1994 (List IV) Alberto, Betsy, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Florence, Gilbert, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Leslie, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, William 1995 (List V) Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dean, Erin, Felix, Gabrielle, Hugo, Iris, Jacob, Karen, Luis, Michelle, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastian, Tanya, Van, Wendy 1996 (List VI) Arthur, Bertha, Cesar, Diana, Edouard, Fran, Gustav, Hanna, Isidore, Janet, Klaus, Lili, Marco, Nana, Omar, Paloma, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, Wilfred 1997 (List VII) Alma, Boris, Cristina, Douglas, Elida, Fausto, Genevieve, Hernan, Iselle, Julio, Kenna, Lowell, Marie, Norbert, Odile, Polo, Rachel, Siobhan, Trudy, Vance, Winnie 1998 (List VIII) Alvin, Barbara, Cosme, Dalilia, Erick, Flossie, Gil, Henriette, Ismael, Juliette, Kiko, Lorena, Mario, Narda, Octave, Priscilla, Raymond, Sonia, Tico, Velma, Wallis 1999 (List IX) Aletta, Bud, Carlotta, Daniel, Emilia, Fabio, Gilma, Hector, Iva, John, Kristy, Lane, Miriam, Norman, Olivia, Paul, Rosa, Sergio, Tara, Vincente, Willa 2000 (List X) Adrian, Beatriz, Calvin, Dora, Eugene, Fernanda, Gomez, Hilary, Irwin, Jova, Kenneth, Lidia, Max, Norma, Otis, Pilar, Ramon, Selma, Todd, Veronica, Wiley 2001 (List XI) Agatha, Blas, Celia, Darby, Estelle, Frank, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Javier, Kay, Levi, Madeline, Newton, Orlene, Paine, Roslyn, Seymour, Tina, Virgil, Winifred 2002 (List XII) Andres, Bianca, Cecil, Dolores, Enrique, Fefa, Guillermo, Hilda, Ignacio, Jimena, Kade, Linda, Marty, Nora, Olaf, Pauline, Rick, Sandra, Terry, Vivian, Waldo 2003 (List I) Ana, Bob, Claire, David, Elena, Fabian, Grace, Hayden, Isabel, Joaquin, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Percy, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda 2004 (List II) Allen, Bridget, Colin, Danielle, Elliott, Fiona, Georges, Hallie, Ivan, Jane, Karl, Lexi, Matthew, Nova, Otto, Paula, Ryan, Shary, Tomas, Virginie, Walter 2005 (List III) Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Don, Emily, Franklin, Gert, Harold, Irene, Jose, Katrina, Lee, Margot, Nate, Ophelia, Penrose, Rina, Stan, Tammy, Vince, Wilma 2006 (List IV) Alberto, Betsy, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Francine, Gordon, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Leslie, Milton, Nadia, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, William 2007 (List V) Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dean, Erin, Felix, Gabrielle, Humberto, Ingrid, Jacob, Karen, Luis, Michelle, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastian, Tanya, Van, Wendy 2008 (List VI) Arthur, Bertha, Cesar, Diana, Edouard, Fay, Gustav, Hanna, Ike, Janet, Kyle, Lili, Marco, Nana, Omar, Paloma, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, Wilfred 2009 (List VII) Alma, Boris, Cristina, Douglas, Elida, Fausto, Genevieve, Hernan, Iselle, Julio, Karina, Lowell, Marie, Norbert, Odalys, Polo, Rachel, Siobhan, Trudy, Vance, Winnie 2010 (List VIII) Alvin, Barbara, Craig, Dalilia, Erick, Flossie, Gil, Helga, Ismael, Juliette, Kiko, Lorena, Mario, Narda, Octave, Priscilla, Raymond, Sonia, Tico, Velma, Wallis 2011 (List IX) Aletta, Bud, Carlotta, Daniel, Emilia, Fabio, Gilma, Hector, Iva, John, Kristy, Lewis, Mary, Norman, Olivia, Paul, Rosa, Sergio, Tara, Vincente, Willa 2012 (List X) Adrian, Beatriz, Calvin, Dora, Edgar, Fernanda, Gomez, Hilary, Irwin, Jessica, Kenneth, Lidia, Max, Norma, Otis, Pilar, Rex, Selma, Todd, Veronica, Wiley 2013 (List XI) Agatha, Bert, Celia, Dexter, Estelle, Frank, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Javier, Kay, Levi, Madeline, Newton, Orlene, Paine, Roslyn, Seymour, Tina, Virgil, Winifred 2014 (List XII) Andres, Bianca, Cecil, Denise, Enrique, Fefa, Guillermo, Hilda, Ignacio, Jimena, Kade, Linda, Marty, Nora, Olaf, Pauline, Rick, Sandra, Terry, Vivian, Waldo 2015 (List I) Ana, Bob, Claire, Danny, Erika, Fabian, Grace, Hayden, Isabel, Joaquin, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Percy, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda 2016 (List II) Allen, Bridget, Colin, Danielle, Elliott, Fiona, Georges, Hallie, Ivan, Jane, Kent, Lexi, Matthew, Nova, Otto, Paula, Ryan, Savannah, Tomas, Violet, Walter 2017 (List III) Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Don, Emily, Franklin, Gert, Harold, Irene, Jose, Katrina, Lee, Margot, Nate, Ophelia, Penrose, Rina, Stan, Tammy, Vince, Wilma 2018 (List IV) Alberto, Betsy, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Francine, Gordon, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Leslie, Milton, Nadia, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, William 2019 (List V) Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dorian, Ella, Felix, Gabrielle, Humberto, Ingrid, Jacob, Karen, Luis, Michelle, Noel, Olga, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastian, Tanya, Van, Wendy 2020 (List VI) Arthur, Bethany, Cesar, Diana, Edouard, Fay, Gustav, Hanna, Ike, Janet, Kyle, Lili, Marcel, Nana, Omar, Paloma, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, Wilfred 2021 (List VII) Alma, Boris, Cristina, Darren, Elida, Fausto, Genevieve, Hernan, Iselle, Julio, Karina, Lowell, Marie, Norbert, Odalys, Polo, Rachel, Siobhan, Trudy, Vance, Winnie 2022 (List VIII) Alvin, Barbara, Craig, Dalilia, Erick, Flossie, Garth, Helga, Ismael, Juliette, Kiko, Lenna, Mario, Narda, Octave, Priscilla, Raymond, Sonia, Tico, Velma, Wallis 2023 (List IX) Aletta, Bud, Carlotta, Daniel, Emilia, Fabio, Gilma, Hector, Iva, John, Kristy, Lewis, Mary, Norman, Olivia, Paul, Rosa, Sergio, Trinity, Vincente, Willa 2024 (List X) Adrian, Beatriz, Calvin, Dora, Edgar, Fernanda, Gomez, Hilary, Irwin, Jemma, Kenneth, Lidia, Max, Norma, Otis, Pilar, Rex, Selma, Todd, Veronica, Wiley 2025 (List XI) Alexa, Bert, Celia, Dexter, Estelle, Frank, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Javier, Kay, Levi, Madeline, Newton, Orlene, Paine, Roslyn, Seymour, Tina, Virgil, Winifred 2026 (List XII) Andres, Bianca, Cecil, Denise, Enrique, Felicia, Guillermo, Hilda, Ignacio, Jimena, Kade, Linda, Marty, Nora, Olaf, Patricia, Rick, Sandra, Terry, Vivian, Waldo 2027 (List I) Ana, Bill, Claire, Danny, Erika, Fred, Grace, Hayden, Isabel, Joaquin, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Percy, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda 2028 (List II) Allen, Bridget, Connor, Danielle, Elliott, Fiona, Georges, Hallie, Ivan, Jane, Kent, Lexi, Martin, Nova, Otto, Penny, Ryan, Savannah, Tomas, Violet, Watson 2029 (List III) Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Don, Emily, Franklin, Gert, Harold, Irma, Jose, Katia, Lee, Margot, Nigel, Ophelia, Penrose, Rina, Sean, Tammy, Vince, Wilma 2030 (List IV) Alberto, Betsy, Chris, Debby, Ernesto, Francine, Gerard, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Leslie, Mason, Nadia, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sara, Tony, Valerie, William 2031 (List V) Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dorian, Ella, Felix, Gabrielle, Humberto, Ingrid, Jacob, Karen, Luis, Michelle, Noel, Olga, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastian, Tanya, Van, WendyCategory:Naming lists